Cinderella (Redux)
by Magnolia.Effervescent
Summary: [AU SQUINOA]: Rinoa Heartilly has lost it all. Once the heiress to the Caraway fortune, she is now reduced to keeping her wealthy friends' houses to support herself and her ailing mother. But as Hyne would have it, a chance encounter lands her a lucrative part time job and on to the doorstep of the last person on Gaea who would have her…


Cinderella (Redux)  
by Magnolia Effervescent

* * *

[AU SQUINOA]: Rinoa Heartilly has lost it all. Once the heiress to the Caraway fortune, she is now reduced to keeping her wealthy friends' houses to support herself and her ailing mother. But as Hyne would have it, a chance encounter lands her a part time job and on to the doorstep of the last person on Gaea who would have her…

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise.

* * *

Chapter One: Fairytale

 _ **Deling City, Trepe Estate**_

Laughter wafted across the hallway as Rinoa Caraway turned the faucet off. Pausing at mid-thought, she felt the roughness of the dish towel under her fingertips and it brought her back from her oblivion. Deny it all she might, but festivities, no matter how small, had always brought pangs of jealousy in her gut. Once upon a time, they were her ultimate source of joy and laughter-the tiered cakes, the heaps of gifts, with her friends and family around her…

But now they were all gone. Long gone were the days when she looked forward to those holidays, reeling with the knowledge of coming together, of boisterous sounds and surely, a night to remember. Looking back, it is devastating to know that it all began when her father, General Fury Caraway, met his untimely demise while traveling for a mission to Centra. Hyne bless his soul, but with the General gone, all the responsibility of managing their businesses fell on the shoulders of Julia, who had no experience whatsoever in the cutthroat world of trade. Naturally, her husband's competitors saw this weakness and pounced on the opportunity-with Caraway gone, the playing field was theirs for the taking, and take it they did from the unsuspecting widow. After several bad calls and now hundreds of thousands of Gil poorer, Caraway Holdings had no other choice but to sell, and for a measly amount than it was originally worth to boot.

"Rinny!" A playful hiss came from the doorway. Rinoa looked sideways and saw Selphie's head poking out from the door frame. She had Moomba ears sticking out from her hair. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Rinoa shook her head, smiling ruefully. She unfolded the dish towel in her hand and began wiping the counter clean, "I'm sorry Sefie, I still-" She reached over to the wall, cleaning the specks of sauce off, "need to finish up back here."

"But Rinny," the smaller brunette stepped in, determined not to be cowed this time.

She was beginning to tire of Rinoa's self-imposed exile from their group, "It's Quisty's bachelorette party! We'll have fun, drink little pink shots at Seventh Heaven and then shimmy-up the strippers at Tonberry's!"

She purposefully rounded the island and leaned her back on the counter beside Rinoa, shooting her a pitiful frown, "It'll be really, really fun! And we'll really hate it if you miss it!"

 _If you miss it_. How many times has it been? General Caraway has been dead for years, and Rinoa, having sworn to protect her mother who was naive to a fault, eventually became the primary breadwinner in their household. Working full time and then going to school simultaneously haven't been easy, that painful sacrifices had to be made in between. It began with spending increasingly less time with her friends, first blaming her work schedule and then her inability to catch up with their expensive tastes. As time would have it, it evolved for the worse, that she would not show up to their functions at all.

And then there is this gnawing feeling in her gut. A sickening hole forming inside, growing relentless throughout the years. Her pride shattered, reduced to temporary jobs to make a living, Rinoa felt that rift between her and her friends widen as Quistis and Selphie pursued higher studies. Hyne knows how she fought that hateful feeling inside, but it was there, bitter and with a lack of her better judgement, a soothing companion on many sleepless nights…

It was self pity.

"Oh Selphie, let her be!"

Quistis walked in, dressed in a little black Valentino number that hugged her at all the right places. Rinoa felt the indignation in her voice, and chose to ignore it, because she knew better, and Quistis, well, she just doesn't understand.

"But Quist-" Selphie began to whine, stopping short when she noticed how agitated Quistis has become when Rinoa appeared nonchalant and instead of facing then, began making a list of groceries.

Now truly incensed, the blonde took three steps with her Manolos before yanking the pen off Rinoa's hand and throwing it angrily on the floor.

"Quistis!" Rinoa exclaimed, startled.

"I've had enough of you!" Quistis Trepe shouted.

 _The Quistis Trepe_ , Deling's Madonna of Grace, had just lost her cool.

Selphie was the first to recover from her shock, going in between her bestfriends. But Quistis wasn't done; she was furious, and most importantly, hurt, and Rinoa had just gone too far this time.

The tall blonde pushed Selphie out of her way, "YOU," She almost spat at Rinoa, who was still staring at her with wide, startled eyes, "HOW COULD YOU! I'm getting married dammit! What's wrong with you?!"

"For years! For years you've pushed us away, refusing any help! For years you let that stupid pride of yours take over and make yourself feel better by playing the victim! _OH BOO-HOO, we've got no money so I'll just stay cooped up in my little tower and make everyone feel bad for my misfortune_ ," Quistis raised a well-manicured finger, poking the shorter woman on the shoulder, wanting to provoke her, "what a joke!"

RInoa blinked, shaken away from her thoughts, "That's just low."

"LOW?" Quistis laughed bitterly, incredulous, "Are you hearing this, Selphie?" She turned and was met with sad green eyes before swiping a look back to Rinoa, "You are the one to talk! You are our bestfriend. You are supposed to be here for us! But where were you? You've constantly rejected our advances and holed yourself up because you think you're different from us!"

"It _is_ different now, Quistis. You don't understand. I have responsibilities. I need to work-"

"No you don't! Dad has been offering you a position at Red Scorpion-"

"I can't accept that! Your Dad has already given so much-"

"Yes, you can, you just won't because of your misguided sense of pride! Think, Rinoa! How can you be of any help to Aunt Julia if you always come home tired from _cleaning houses_?"

Quistis didn't mean the emphasis, but Rinoa took offense, "It's an honorable job." She scathingly replied.

"You just don't get it, do you? You think you're the only one who's been suffering because of Uncle Fury's loss. Have you even considered how hard it is for us to watch you wither away, knowing that we can't do anything because you're too stubborn to ask for help?!"

Quistis bit her lip, and she trembled. Rinoa watched as tears began to fill her blue eyes.

"You miserable, little bitch!" Quistis inhaled sharply, trying not to break. She knew that she has to say her piece, or else nobody ever will. "I hate you for thinking so badly of us! We are a family, damn you! You can come to us for anything! You don't have to do this alone!"

Licking her lips, as it helped her regain composure, Quistis blinked her tears away, straightening her back. Staring at Rinoa's frozen profile by the sink, she sighed, before reaching out to the island cupboard. She opened the drawer closest to her, taking out an envelope that obviously has been there for a long time.

It was her wedding invitation for Rinoa.

"For the last time. Take it!" Quistis slammed the envelope on the counter.

Rinoa stared at the envelope, petrified, "I-"

"We love you, Rin." Selphie cried softly from her spot. "Please come to Quisty's wedding. Please? We miss you so much. We don't even know what's going on in your life anymore."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Rinoa whimpered, the shame in her actions finally dawning on her, "I didn't think that it would cause you guys so much pain. I never thought-" She glanced at Selphie, whose eyes were now red from crying, and it completely broke her defenses, because she was Selphie, their Little Miss Sunshine Selphie, "Oh Hyne, I'm so, so sorry!"

Tears blinded her eyes and she was crushed into a bear hug.

"You're such a silly girl." Quistis shook her head in disbelief, tearing up herself.

"I know. I'm really stupid, am I?" Rinoa choked pitifully, covering her face with her hands.

"There, there. We still love you, though!" Selphie nodded reassuringly, leaning forward to draw the three of them even closer. They smiled at each other. "So does this mean, you're coming tonight?" It might be a shot to the moon, but a shot that deserved the risk nonetheless.

Rinoa smiled shyly, "I guess I am."

Selphie cheered, pulling them close to another bear hug. Quistis nodded approvingly right beside her.

And like what Selphie had said, it was a fun night. Something Rinoa haven't had for a long time.

* * *

 _ **A week later, Deling Highrise Expressway (D.H.E.)**_

"How long are you gonna be staying there, _Grey_?" Kiros' voice blared through the surround-sound speakers of the Aston Martin Vulcan, his apparent curiosity not lost to the driver. Clicking sounds came after, a telltale sign that he was accessing his booking software closeby, "Couldn't this have waited until next week? We start screen tests for "Flame Saber" on Monday."

"I know that." Squall Leonhart, or more famously known as 'Griever Lionheart' to the world these days, looked ahead to the road. He just went passed Exit 15. "It's just a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

"What are you doing in Deling City, anyway? If you're worried about the location, you could have just made an appointment with the Location Scout."

"It's nothing like that. Seifer's getting married."

"Oh yeah...I think I saw that in the sports news the other day. Congratulations to him." Kiros cleared his throat, "So when's the wedding?"

Squall smoothly changed lanes, pushing his aviator glasses closer to his nose as his eyes quickly glancing at the side mirror, "I don't know yet. He asked me to come down for the engagement party this weekend." A resounding 'ting' came and Squall saw that it was an incoming call from Seifer, "Speaking of the devil, he's on the other line right now. Don't worry about me, Kiros. I'll be back to Esthar in time for the meeting. For once, enjoy your weekend off!"

"But-" Squall cut the line. Pressing the switch below the steering wheel, he accepted Seifer's call."

"Yo, Brother." Zanarkand Abes' infamous goalie was at the other end of the line, even boasting a Spiran accent. He's obviously played for the Abes far too long. "Where are you?"

"DHE." Squall just passed Exit 11. "I'm a few exits away."

"Good. My bachelor party's tonight. Get some rest and get over to Maelstorm at the Theater District by 9. Some guys from the team booked the whole joint for the night!"

"Maelstorm, huh?"

"Yeah. I cannot believe those retards. I said I wanted Zeio Nut, but whatever. Apparently, Yaleborn felt bad for me so he suggested that we bring the after party to his yacht if I wanted to."

" _The Summoner_? Holy Shit. I've always wanted a look after my agent revealed how much it cost Tidus to customize that ship."

"It's a beauty, I'm telling you. He basically lives there, so I'm not surprised that he funneled in a lot of dough to get it pimped out."

"Can't wait then."

"Seifer, baby?" Came Quistis' voice from the background. Seifer called back, "Babe! I'm the phone with Squall!" The goalie turned his attention back to his friend, "Later, Bro. At 9. Be there, or I'll hunt you down." And the line was dead.

"Yeah, yeah." Squall muttered to himself. He flipped the signal stick and began driving towards the ramp. It's been five years ever since he last drove in Deling, and by Hyne, the feeling of coming home, especially as he passed the sign that said "Exit 8', came slapping him on the face.

He frowned. He has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _ **Regency Towers, Almasy Penthouse, Saturday Afternoon**_

With their heads brought close together, Selphie and Quistis stared at the bathroom door nervously. They paused, hearing muffled sounds coming from behind the shut door, and strained to figure out the cause of it. When seconds ticked by and the fumbling ceased, they looked at each other and continued whispering.

"When are _you_ going to tell her?" Selphie asked with an accusing tone.

"I seriously don't know." Quistis bit her lip dejectedly.

"You gotta tell her before she figures it out herself!"

"SHHH!"

"Oh quit it! I wasn't that loud. I just can't believe that you haven't told her! You know how she feels about this."

"To be honest, Selphie, I don't. It's been so long, she could have moved on along those years." Something thudded on the floor. Quistis stopped, eyeing the door suspiciously, "We might be reacting to this the wrong way."

"Fine. Let's say that we are reacting to this the wrong way, but wouldn't it be common courtesy to hear out how she feels about this? I mean," Selphie glanced at the bathroom door for a second before whispering even lower, "their break up wasn't really that comforting."

The bathroom door chose this moment to swing open, and out did Rinoa come, dressed beautifully in a light blue gown by Zac Posen. She smiled brightly, even managing to wink, "So how do I look?"

The tulle cap sleeves ruffled above her shoulders and accentuated her delicate frame, while the low sweetheart neckline gave the necessary highlight on her bosom. The mermaid cut showed off her flat waist and the gentle curve of her hips, and although her height was a little too short to perfectly pull off the mermaid, Selphie knew that it was nothing that the right heel height couldn't fix.

"Stunning!" the bouncy brunette jumped up from the bed. She gushed, looking at her up and down, clasping her hands together, "Oh Rin, how I missed dressing you up!"

Rinoa beamed, receiving Selphie's hug. "Now, I wanna see the full effect!" Selphie excitedly disengaged from her and began rummaging into the paperbag of shoes that she brought with her. She quickly pulled out a shoebox and a pair of gorgeous, gorgeous Valentino "Rockstud" T-Strap pumps not long after, "TADA!"

"It's in teal." Quistis remarked in wonder.

"I know! Limited edition, Baby!" Selphie smiled proudly, lowering the shoes to the floor beside Rinoa, "C'mon, Hun! Let's see you rock those babies!"

"I couldn't accept this!" Rinoa was gaping at the shoes. She poked a toe on the leather and her suspicions were confirmed, "They're new, and they haven't been broken into!"

"Oh stop being a baby!" Selphie swooped down and helped Rinoa with the shoes. "You know I love doing this! I've always dressed you and Quistis up when we were younger. Plus, I have so much money to spend, why not dress you up with the best that I could get?"

"Selphie…" Rinoa slowly lowered herself on the bed and let her friend slip the shoes on her feet. They fit perfectly. "Thank you."

Selphie pulled the straps closed. Looking up, she grinned, "You gotta look your best tonight! When you're up that stage singing for Quistis and Seifer, you're not only there to dedicate a song for them, but also to blow every single man's head off! I'm soooooo excited!"

"How do you feel, Rin? Are you ready?" Quistis smiled from her dresser, picking up a hairbrush and handing it to her.

"I'm actually a little nervous, I haven't sung in a while." Rinoa chuckled anxiously, brushing her locks absent-mindedly. It had grown a bit longer than she's used to, that now it cascaded behind her to the waist.

Selphie gave Quistis a pointed look. _Now's probably the time to tell her_. It said.

 _Okay! Okaaaay!_ "Rin?"

Rinoa suddenly stood up, much to the surprise of the two, "Oh my gosh!" she blurted out, like she just had an epiphany.

"What?" Selphie and Quistis held their breath.

Rinoa slapped her forehead, "What was I thinking? The last time that I sang in front of Society was when we were in highschool! That's ages ago!" She bit her lip, pacing. "I am soooo nervous right now."

Quistis threw Selphie a helpless look. There's no way she could tell Rinoa now.

Rinoa boxed her fists, looking down to them as they shook. Little did her friends know, she'd already figured bumping into _him_ the moment she accepted Quistis' wedding invitation. It wasn't really hard to connect the dots together. He was, afterall, Seifer's bestfriend.

The conversation that she overheard (they weren't exactly being _that_ discreet) while changing into her dress for tonight just confirmed her suspicions, and now, as the hour drew nearer, she was awashed by emotions that she kept bottled up for five years, and intensified her anxiety.

But no. She cannot appear frightened. She was the one who decided to end it, so therefore, she had to appear her best. The breakup was the best solution back then, and it would still appear so right now, so she cannot cower away at the first sight of him, or everything would have been for nothing.

And that cannot happen.

No regrets, remember?

Finding her resolve renewed, Rinoa took a deep breath, loosening her fingers. She turned back, receiving expectant stares from her friends, and she happily met them with bright eyes.

"So I take it that he's back?"

* * *

[A/N]: Hello Everyone! If you've been in the fandom long enough, you probably have encountered this same story (albeit with new changes) which I published under the penname "Winter Serenade". After almost a decade, I am reviving this beloved plot which has been close to my heart, as it's the first fic that I wrote for FFNET. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

-Maggie oXoX


End file.
